


All in the Suit That You Wear

by Sarai90



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Megstiel - Freeform, Songfic, stone temple pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarai90/pseuds/Sarai90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megstiel songfic to Stone Temple Pilot's song of the same name. Meg's POV. Sadly, no smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in the Suit That You Wear

_Hey you, someone said you were lost out there_   
_In the grip, trying to strangle us all down here_

She walks down the dark street with purpose. Her new suit was a bit uncomfortable; it was new, not yet worn down in the right places yet, but it was getting there. It just had to be broken in, and the best way to do that was to walk around in it.

This new suit was taller than the last two, with red hair. It was time for a new look anyway. The last one had some back problems.

_In the meantime, are you ever gonna set us free  
Hey you, will we ever get out of here?_

She's not quite sure how she got out of the last one. Surely she should be done for; Crowley had really done a number on it. Oh well, who was she to question? Her only responsibility was to take advantage of her new anonymity. Maybe she'd help Dumb and Dumber, maybe not. Maybe she'd just go find her unicorn and move some furniture.

But first she'd have to find him. And what better opportunity than that to break in her new meatsuit?

_Are you ever gonna surrender_   
_Do you even care_   
_Wasn't talking about sweet submission_   
_It wasn't even there_

She found him in a chain restaurant drinking straight black coffee months later. To be fair, she'd had a bit of fun on her own for a while. Apparently the angels had fallen and they didn't much like her. Well, she didn't much like them either. And it's justifiable if they attacked her first, right? Not that she's trying to justify killing angels...

_All in the suit that you wear  
When you're looking for something_

He looks...content drinking his coffee alone. She wonders briefly where the Winchesters are before deciding she doesn't care. He's changed his clothes - ditched the tie, got a shorter coat - and he looks good. Really good. His aura's off, though. Not like it used to be. Like his grace is adjusting to a new vessel, but that's clearly the same meat suit, and that's clearly Clarence. She brushes it off and walks through the door. He doesn't even twitch.

_It's in the suit that you wear  
When you're hiding from someone_

He doesn't look at her until she's seated across from him in the booth. The moment his eyes reach hers, though, they widen in recognition. He knows her true face immediately and while he doesn't outright smile, his features soften and his eyes sparkle.

"Meg."

_All in the suit that you wear  
When you wear it_

She smirks and twitches an eyebrow. "Hey, Clarence. Miss me?"

He smiles. "I did. I thought Crowley-"

"Yeah, me too," she cuts him off. "Woke up as smoke just kinda...drifting somewhere outside Oklahoma City. Found this hot piece of meat hitchhiking."

_Hey You, you keep a-walking the razor  
On the edge, you cut your feet when you stand in there_

Castiel frowns at the loss of another life at the hands of a demon, but the joy he feels at seeing Meg again eases his discomfort some. All life is precious, but...he had missed her.

_In the meantime, there's always someone to set you free  
Hey You, will you ever get out of there_

"You know," he lowers his voice to a near-whisper. "I understand it's a bit early for dinner...but I've also learned it's always a good time for pizza." His eyes bore into hers with unwavering intent. Man, she'd missed that look.

She smirks and takes his hand, but he pulls back to grab a wallet and she rolls her eyes when he sets down a couple of bills. 'He's too humanized,' she thinks. 'We'll have to do something about that.' She quickly grabs his wrist and drags him out of the establishment.

He drives them to his motel and they order pizza and they don't leave for two days, just take time to relearn each other.

_Are you ever gonna surrender_   
_Do you even care_   
_Wasn't talking about sweet submission_   
_It wasn't even there_   
_All in the suit that you wear_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I listened to Stone Temple Pilots and got an intense urge for Grunge Cas but this is the best I could do. I hope someone gets inspired and writes something better. If you do hit me up at avocadoandthepizzaman on tumblr. ;)


End file.
